Dos vidas misteriosas unen sus caminos
by ktita3
Summary: Esta es una bonita historia que escribí sobre unas de mis parejas favoritas yugioh, espero que les guste


Dos vidas misteriosas unen sus caminos

Era una fría mañana en Londres, cuando un vuelo proveniente del Cairo traía a bordo a una joven arqueóloga que venía a pasar una semana en esa ciudad, aterrizó exitosamente en el aeropuerto. Mientras que en una lujosa mansión del exclusivo barrio de westminster, un joven empresario seguía su rutina normal. Lo que no sabían estas 2 almas es que esa semana la vida los uniría y nada los separaría.

Como la dedicada arqueóloga que Ishizu Ishtar era, su primer destino en esa ciudad fue el museo británico.

Y con respecto al joven empresario, Seto Kaiba había trasladado su residencia y sus negocios a Inglaterra porque, además de verlo como una gran oportunidad para su empresa, se cansó de la vida ajetreada en Japón. En Inglaterra se quiso dar un respiro y prueba de ello era que se compró un lujoso y tranquilo rancho en la región de Kent, al cual iba todos los fines de semanas. Y para sus vacaciones de verano, mandó a construir una paradisíaca casa en una isla del caribe.

Después de un día ajetreado entre el museo y las tiendas de Londres, Ishizu decidió conocer la vida nocturna de la ciudad, y fue a beber una copa a un bar. Decidió regresar al hotel a una hora no tan tarde, pero lo hizo por una de esas oscuras calles famosas de las historias de terror inglesas. En eso es interceptada por un extraño hombre que la amenaza con un cuchillo, asustada le entrega su billetera con sus documentos, pero al darse cuenta que el hombre tenía otras intenciones, hace lo posible para escapar y lo logra, sin embargo, pierde todo su dinero, los documentos afortunadamente los recupera. Corrió y corrió asustada pensando que el hombre la perseguiría, y sin saberlo, llega a westminster y se desmaya frente al portón de una lujosa casa, bajo la lluvia.

Mokuba Kaiba, quien ya era un adolescente, decidió juntarse con sus amigos. Iba saliendo, cuando encontró a Ishizu Ishtar frente a su portón. Al principio no la reconoció, pero cuando vio que era ella, no tardó ningún segundo en ayudarla. La entró en su mansión, y cuando recuperó el sentido, se saludaron con mucho cariño e Ishizu le contó lo sucedido. Al verla tan sola y desamparada, decidió ayudarla ofreciéndole alojamiento en su casa y comprándole un pasaje de vuelta a su país.

Al día siguiente, Mokuba puso al tanto a su hermano sobre su invitada, no se maravilló pero tampoco le negaría quedarse en su casa. Cuando bajaron a desayunar, primero llegaron Mokuba e Ishizu y después los siguió Seto. Cuando Seto vio a Ishizu, sintió que algo raro empezaba a mover su mundo interior, sintió una extraña felicidad al ver a aquella hermosa morena a la que conoció en Japón. A medida que avanzaba el desayuno, discutieron sobre la situación de Ishizu. Mokuba primero planeaba en alojarla en su casa esa semana para no arruinarle sus vacaciones, pero sus planes cambiaron al percatarse de la química que había entre su hermano y la egipcia.

Los hermanos Kaiba querían realizar un viaje alrededor en el plazo de 1 año, y partían la semana siguiente.

Primero Mokuba convenció de que Ishizu fuera con ellos, Seto no le negó que fuera pero tampoco le gustaba la idea. Pero en el día del viaje, Mokuba se corrió a última hora; en síntesis el plan de Mokuba consistía en que hicieran un viaje solos para que sucumbieran ante su atracción, esto lo hacía por Seto, ya no soportaba que su hermano fuera tan cerrado y antipático, menos a su edad (23 años).

Su primera parada fueron las paradisíacas playas de Tailandia, al principio no les gustaba la idea de hacer este viaje solos e Ishizu esperaba ansiosa su paso por El Cairo para deshacerse del magnate, pero viaje tras viaje, les iba gustando la idea de estar juntos en esos maravillosos lugares. Y viaje tras viaje, la atracción inicial se fue convirtiendo en un sentimiento más intenso.

Meses después, su viaje los llevó a la casa de Yugi en la isla griega de Mykonos. Yugi estaba felizmente casado con Tea hace 3 años, sin embargo todavía no tenían hijos.

El primer día en Grecia lo pasaron de maravilla, los hombres jugaban mucho a las cartas, y las mujeres pasaron el día entre la playa y las tiendas. Ya en la noche, quisieron cenar juntos y hablar de lo que habían hecho en esos años en que no se vieron. De repente, ahogada por una extraña angustia por el nuevo sentimiento de amor que experimentaba, Ishizu fue a llorar silenciosamente al balcón de su habitación; Seto sintió su ausencia y fue tras ella. Cuando la encontró, Seto sintió instintivamente la razón por la cual estaba llorando, le confesó que él sentía lo mismo y sin reparos la besó. Después de lo ocurrido en aquel balcón, dieron un romántico paseo por la playa, en el cual se dijeron todo lo que sentían. Cuando llegaron de vuelta, Seto le pidió a Yugi que desarreglara la habitación de Ishizu y le contaron la buena noticia.

Después de Grecia, partieron a Italia donde los paparazzis no tardaron en darse cuenta de que el reservado y solitario Seto kaiba tenía novia. Mokuba lo leyó en un periódico en Londres y no tardó en celebrarlo, pues su plan resultó.

Después de pasar por toda Europa, Seto quiso llevar a su amada a su rancho por una semana. A Ishizu le gustó la idea de conocer la vida rural inglesa. Su primer día pasó sin novedad alguna, pero el segundo día la pareja de alguna manera se sintió más unida. En la noche tuvieron una romántica cena. Después de eso cada uno se fue a acostar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Seto había tomado una refrescante ducha e Ishizu fue a comer algo antes de dormir. Seto recién había terminado de ducharse cuando su novia le fue a dar su beso de buenas noches. Cuando Ishizu entró a la habitación de su amado, lo único que éste llevaba era una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, sin vergüenza le dio su beso, pero algo le pasó a Seto que en vez de besarla tiernamente, la besó con pasión y la arrojó a su cama, a la morena le quedaban claras la intenciones de su amado, pero ella no se resistió, en el fondo ella también lo deseaba. Una vez que la tuvo bajo su control, comenzó a besarla tiernamente y él le dijo con una voz tan tierna que no haría nada que ella no quisiera, la morena le dijo que lo amaba y que continuara. Y se amaron toda la noche sin control.

Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron abrazados, y Seto con una ternura nunca antes vista, se tomó la mañana completa para consentir a su amada Ishizu. Ambos montaron caballos ese día y pasearon por el pueblo. Y en la noche se repitieron aquel intenso menú de amor.

Y fue así que viajaron por el caribe, donde se amaron sin control e Ishizu conoció la lujosa casa de los hermanos Kaiba en el caribe.

Un mes después, llega el terrible momento de decir adiós. Seto la fue a dejar hasta El Cairo; en el aeropuerto, Ishizu llora como nunca lo había hecho antes, mientras su amado le promete volver a buscarla dentro de 1 mes para llevársela a Inglaterra, pero en realidad las intenciones del multimillonario eran otras.

Y es así como Ishizu vuelve a su vida habitual en Egipto lejos de su amado. Trabaja en el museo del Cairo y vive con sus hermanos Odión y Marik.

Dos semanas después de su regreso, la arqueóloga comienza a sentirse mal. En la mañana tiene nauseas, a veces se desmaya y le vienen extraños mareos. Ishizu no se preocupa mucho, pero cuando la situación persiste a la semana siguiente empieza a preocuparse. Arregla cita con el médico pensando que podría ser algo grave. Esa misma noche, al repasar todos los detalles de aquel viaje donde conoció el amor, junto con los lugares, empieza a recordar aquellos intensos momentos de pasión, y se acuerda de un pequeño detalle: ella nunca usó protección y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza; y no sabía si Seto lo había hecho. Entonces pensó en la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

Al día siguiente, el doctor no logra determinar la causa de su malestar, pero tiene una ligera sospecha sobre la causa y la manda a hacerse un examen de sangre, cuando termina su examen, la enfermera le dice que al día siguiente los resultados van a estar listos y el doctor la citará. A medida que pasa el día, la idea de un posible embarazo va tomando fuerza. Cuando pasa al frente de una farmacia, primero piensa en comprar una prueba casera de embarazo, pero después se arrepiente.

Al día siguiente el doctor la cita y ella va nerviosamente. El doctor le confirma lo que tanto sospechaba, Ishizu iba a ser madre. No se alegró, pero tampoco estuvo de acuerdo con descargarse contra su bebé, porque ese niño o niña no tenía la culpa. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus hermanos sospechaban que algo le pasaba a su hermana. Sus hermanos le preguntaron que era lo que la tenía tan decaída; al principio trató de callar, pero después vencida por la angustia, les dijo que iban a ser tíos y les contó todo lo que había pasado ese viaje, y también les contó sobre la promesa de Seto Kaiba. Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando que pasaría con su bebé y la reacción que Seto tendría ante aquel hijo o hija que venía. Su hermano Marik se dio cuenta que su hermana no podía dormir, entonces fue a hacerle compañía y le dijo que si Kaiba no aparecía nunca más, él y Odión la ayudarían a cuidar y criar a la criatura, y tranquilizada por las palabras y la presencia de su hermano menor, se durmió tranquilamente, pero aún así no pudo evitar soñar con toda esta nueva situación.

Un mes después, Seto Kaiba no aparecía y ni siquiera daba señales de vida. Esto angustió más a Ishizu y ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que sería una más de las muchas mujeres que pondría su nombre en la lista de las madres solteras. La arqueóloga ya contaba con 3 meses de embarazo cuando a sus hermanos se les acabó la paciencia. Odión trabajaba en una importante empresa de exposiciones arqueológicas, la cual tenía contacto con las empresas más importantes, entre las cuales estaba incluida la corporación Kaiba. Cuando Odión hubo averiguado la dirección y el número telefónico de los hermanos Kaiba, no tardó en dárselos a su hermano menor. Marik no tardó en empezar a contactar a Seto Kaiba, intentó hablarle por teléfono y afortunadamente funcionó. Marik muy molesto con él, prefirió no preguntarle sobre el por qué no había venido cuando lo prometió, fue directamente al grano y le contó sobre su futura paternidad. Seto quedó paralizado y le prometió que partiría antes del amanecer al Cairo.

Cuando Seto estaba alistándose para partir, aprovechó el tiempo que tomarían sus empleados en preparar el avión para llorar en silencio y reprocharse a si mismo por hacer sufrir a la mujer que tanto amaba y ahora la madre de su hijo. Llegó a Egipto en la mañana y Marik con Odión lo esperaban en el aeropuerto para no perder tiempo y contarle todos los detalles del embarazo de Ishizu y de paso mostrarle todos los exámenes que se había hecho en los 3 meses que tenía la arqueóloga.

Ishizu ese día, como de costumbre, fue a trabajar, y en su hora libre, paseaba por las calles aledañas al museo cuando de repente divisó una tienda de ropa de bebés; entró a ver toda la ropita de bebé y con el dinero que tenía en ese momento, compró un par de zapatitos azules y otro de zapatitos rosados. Mientras que por otro lado, Seto no tardó en ir a buscar a Ishizu cuando terminó de conversar con los hermanos Ishtar. Antes de llegar al museo, curiosamente divisó la misma tienda en la que minutos antes su amada compró unos lindos pares de zapatos. Compró un vestidito rosado y un trajecito azul para dárselos a modo de disculpa por el tiempo que demoró, y a la vez para hacerle saber que a él le gustaría tener ese hijo, y en la florería del frente le compró un hermoso ramo de flores.

Cuando Ishizu llegó al museo, todavía faltaban 20 minutos para volver a trabajar. En un gesto de ternura, comenzó a acariciar su vientre y le dijo las siguientes palabras a su pequeño bebé: "Escucha bien pequeño o pequeñita, porque esta es la primera y última vez que te hablo de tu padre". Comienza a describir a Seto física y sicológicamente y termina su descripción con estas palabras: "No sé si volverá, pero quiero que te quede claro que yo te quiero y nunca te voy a abandonar, mi pequeño".

Lagrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos azules cuando es sorprendida con un abrazo proveniente de atrás y una voz familiar le dice: "Yo tampoco lo abandonaré".

Atónita voltea y ve a su amado parado frente a ella, no tarda en abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad entre sus brazos. El también la abraza con fuerza y le pide perdón por el daño que le causó.

Ishizu le pide a su jefe que le dé la tarde libre, y el jefe se lo concede. Por las calles de El Cairo van caminado muy abrazado mientras se dirigían a una cafetería de moda en la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Seto le explicó la razón por la cual se demoró tanto en regresar: él la amaba mucho, y por eso es que todos estos meses estaba tratando de abrir una sucursal de la corporación Kaiba en El Cairo, y ahora que Ishizu estaba embarazada, valió la pena concretar este plan porque podría ser malo para la morena cambiar el cálido clima de Egipto por el húmedo clima de Inglaterra. Cuando Seto llegó a Egipto la sucursal no estaba lista todavía pero decidió quedarse porque su amada lo necesitaba. Cuando terminaron su paso por la cafetería, Seto la llevó a las afueras de la ciudad y le mostró una casa grande por dentro y por fuera, a ella le gustó la casa y él le dijo que ahora le pertenecía a ella, emocionada lo abraza fuertemente y no se despega de él. Seto le dice que si quiere también Odión y Marik podría vivir con ellos, y ella lo primero que pensó es en traer a vivir a sus hermanos, porque los quería mucho y fueron muy buenos con ella cuando se enteró de que iba a tener un bebé. Seto le ofreció a Mokuba, pero Mokuba no quiso porque no quería meterse entre ellos y ya tenía una vida hecha en Londres.

Un mes después, ya instalados en su nuevo hogar y con el tiempo de embarazo suficiente como para saber el sexo de su bebé, decidieron casarse. Sólo hicieron una pequeña ceremonia a la cual invitaron a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Para ese día, Seto utilizó un traje blanco de Armani muy elegante e Ishizu vistió un hermoso vestido Prada simple pero elegante, en el cual sobresalía su pequeña barriga de 4 meses.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin problemas y todos lo pasaron bien. De luna de miel se fueron a un crucero por todo Sudamérica que duró 1 mes.

Los meses pasaron y los ahora felices esposos esperaban la llegada de su hijo con mucha ansiedad y felicidad. Ishizu ya tenía 8 meses y estaba entrando en el noveno mes, a estas alturas la pareja ya sabía que iban a tener un varón, es más, antes de casarse lo averiguaron y se le dijeron a todos para que sus invitados no gastaran su dinero en ropa y juguetes de niña. Como Ishizu ya estaba acercándose a la fecha, sufría de las habituales contracciones cortas, y casi siempre se alarmaba pensando que ya era hora

Una tarde normal, después de volver de supervisar a su reemplazo en el museo, sintió una contracción, pensando que era una contracción corta más, lo ignoró, pero casi 1 hora después las contracciones persistieron y comenzó a tomar el tiempo, entonces se percató que ya era hora porque las contracciones ocurrían cada 5 minutos. En el instante en que decidió ir al hospital, tuvo la suerte de que Marik llegó. Su hermano menor la llevó a la clínica, y una vez que acomodaron a Ishizu en el hospital llamó a todo la familia que tenían, incluyendo a Mokuba quien había ido a Egipto a conocer a su sobrino. Seto se encontraba en medio de una negociación importante cuando Marik lo llama, debido a las circunstancias, el empresario decide posponer las negociaciones y los otros empresarios aceptan su decisión.

Cuando llega al hospital, no deja en ningún minuto a su esposa sola, quien decidió dar a luz sin anestesia. Diez horas después de haber ingresado al hospital, Ishizu dio a luz a un hermoso varón al cual llamaron Seth Henry, Seto trató de ocultarlo, pero no pudo, cuando vio a su hijo por primera vez, soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Una vez pasado el impacto del nacimiento del pequeño Seth, Seto se dispuso a llamar a Yugi, quien en Japón acompañaba a otros amigos que también se habían convertido en padres, Tristán y Joey. Tristán se casó con Serenity y tuvieron una hermosa niña llamada Sabrina. Mientras que por otro lado Joey se casó con Mai y tuvieron al pequeño Dylan. Cuando habló con Yugi, Seto le dijo que mandara saludos por allá y le contó todos los detalles del nacimiento de su primogénito. Yugi le dijo que al día siguiente él y Tea partirían a Egipto a conocer al pequeño Seth.

A medida que los años pasaban, Seto e Ishizu veían crecer con mucho amor a su hijo, era increíble ver como el pequeño podía manejar muy bien la tecnología de la empresa de su padre, y a la vez ver que él sabía más de historia que su mamá. Tres años después de la llegada de Seth Henry, los Kaiba Ishtar celebraron la llegada de la pequeña Jazmyn Elizabeth. Cada día que pasaba Seto Kaiba Le agradecía a su hermano Mokuba la travesura que hizo años atrás, porque sin esa travesura, él no hubiera sido tan feliz. Por otro lado, Ishizu Ishtar curiosamente le daba gracias a ese criminal de aparecer aquella noche, porque sin quererlo, ese criminal significó el inicio de su felicidad.

FIN


End file.
